stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexei Obrenovic (mirror)
| position = Intelligence officer, later Chief of Security | rank = Lieutenant }} "The Overlord has gone mad. What else is new?" "You're not worried?" "Not at all." - Obrenovic and JJ Kirk, speaking on the actions of April. Profile Alexei Obrenovic (known by some as "Bela Vuk" (Lone White Wolf)) was an officer of the Imperial Starfleet, his final recorded assignment being the Intelligence Officer for the under Stephen April before taking over the ship's Security department, following various attempts by then-Security Chief Hafez to remove him. Born in the streets of Polaris III, Alexei was abandoned at a young age and left to fend for himself. His youth was one of scavenging and great pain, and worsened as he fell into the grip of the local crime syndicates. Throughout much of his early life, he learned to survive in the harshness of the streets, yet this left him with a cruel disposition and cold, distant personality. As his teenage years encroached upon Alexei, a gang war erupted amongst the shadows. The boy was an early casualty in the incident, having been attacked by several rival gang-members. He was later found by a Cardassian officer over the corpse of a man, with a knife in his hand. From here he spent several years in the harsh labor camps, prone to rape by various slavers and other slaves, at times being thrown into a series of fights with his fellow slaves. The fights served as an outlet for his frustrations; his victims, both slave and the occasional slaver that had the misfortune of his blade, found their deaths in gruesome ways. Alexei's life of slavery continued until the new Empire came to fruition. Through the assistance of a Klingon prisoner Alexei managed to stow away in a small shuttle, immediately killing the pilot and the Klingon who had helped him. From there he moved on to join the Terran rebellion, where the former criminal-turned-rebel made a strong impression with his peers in sorties out of the Badlands, earning a reputation for being ruthless and sadistic in his methods of information-gathering and slaughter, as well as various operations under his command. As time continued during the rebellion, Obrenovic was often assigned to the more suicidal units because of his caustic attitude and psychopathic personality, quickly rising to lead one of the frontline infiltration units. This led him to be granted a position of great stature aboard Terok Nor, serving as the proverbial eyes and ears of the rebellion. His efforts aided in the completion of the and the Battle of Terok Nor, his methods having not changed much from his days as a frontline warrior. Showing a ruthless efficiency, his methods steadily caused doubt amongst his peers, yet his results allowed him to be tolerated throughout the campaign. His service continued upon Terok Nor until he was assigned to the . There, Obrenovic helped to gather data regarding the defenses of Qo'noS in the final push against the Klingons in what some called the "final battle of Qo'nos". In addition, Obrenovic instigated his own investigation into the neuralizer device following his suspicions about the unknown circumstances of former Security Chief Eresh'ta's turn of loyalties to Stephen April. Following the destruction of the ISS Arcadia, Obrenovic as well as several other survivors, including Lynnyn, Jackson Bretta and Nina, fled the Empire, stealing a Bird-of-Prey from the Federation universe. Their current whereabouts are to date unknown. Relationships *Strangely chivalrous, Obrenovic's interactions with others was a constant source of intrigue on the ISS Arcadia. The first was his short-lived alliance with Tarl Lori which ended with Obrenovic vaporizing the Bajoran following a misuse of his aid. *Another such alliance regarded the ISS Arcadia's Ferengi-raised chief science officer, Nina. She and Obrenovic shared a strange rapport. The two often worked together in the pursuit of their own, various ventures. *Obrenovic established what some called a "friendship" with ISS Arcadia fighter squadron leader Jacob "Bingo" Harrison. The basis for this friendship remains virtually unknown. *Obrenovic often saw the Arcadia's chief helm officer, Lynnyn, as something of a "kindred" spirit with regards to their devotion to duties and their challenge rather than blind devotion to the Empire. A move against Lynnyn was presumably one of the reasons for the elimination of Tarl Lori. Notes *Bears a scar on his right cheek and down his neck, as well as an ancient symbol tattooed on his upper back, an old Serbian shield with two eagles and a bloody blade. *Is an admirer of the works of and idolizes . His life also gave him an affinity for the works of and . *Rumored to have had some experience in an alternate version of the Federation universe. It is said to be where he gained the scar on his cheek. Background "Hmmm. If a drone is undead, and you are alive, then I stand at the crossroads. Quite simply, I stand as being a forsaken entity." - Obrenovic, on his transformation. *Following the capture of Ty'gokor and the switch between Stephen April and his daughter, Obrenovic set about a series of modifications to himself using Borg technology, incorporating a makeshift transmitter and controller that would allow him to use some of the Arcadia's Borg drones. This was not without its limits as it could have been overpowered by the presence of April. *In , images of real-life actors were used to simulate characters. In this sense Alexei Obrenovic was "played" by actor . Obrenovic, Alexei Obrenovic (mirror), Alexei Obrenovic, Alexei